Drago VS Raiden
''Drago VS Raiden ''is a 5DXL fighting game, where they did Drago meet Raiden. If is fan made game was be created own newlest of the multi characters. Developed by NetherRealm Studios and Published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, the Xbox One and Microsoft Windows, released in June 8, 2017 on America, Australia, Europe and Japan. Characters Playable/Unlockable * Dragonoid * Helios * Preyas * Elfin * Skyress * Ingram * Gorem * Wilda * Tigrerra * Nemus * Hydranoid * Percival * Farbros * Linehalt * Dharak * Raze * Druman * Centorrior * Tayghen * Hairadee * Naga * Hogal * Raiden (NetherRealm) * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Kitana * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Johnny Cage * Nightwolf * Smoke * Sindel * Kano * Tremor * Tasia * No Face * Reptile * Ermac * Ferra/Torr * Erron Black * Sarah Nac * Shang Tsung * Sheeva * Goro * Kintaro * Motaro * Great Kung Lao * Kenshi * Frost * Drahmin * Atmosphere * Tri-Borg * Knightware * Havik * Reiko * Baraka * Mileena * Noob Saibot * D'Vorah * Kotal Kahn * Cyrax * Sektor * Rain * Tanya * Quan Chi * Shao Kahn * Onaga * Master Chief * Arbiter * Banjo * Conker * Marcus Fenix * Kameo * Volta * Scorch * Chaos * Psych * Bionic * Shadow * Soothslayer * Necro * Malignance * Jago * Black Orchid * TJ Combo * Sabrewulf * Glacius * Cinder * Chief Thunder * Ripter * Spinal * Hisako * Kan-Ra * Omen * Fulgore * ARIA * Eyedol * Gargos * Blinx * Dust * Lara Croft * The Gunstriger * Jack of Blades * Faxmord * Keath * Omega * Xelo * Kary * Askad * Eve * Deira * Alpha * Seras * Fat Albert * Darth Vader * Hellboy * Spawn * The Prince * Twilight Sparkle * Slenderman * Jeff the Killer * Jane the Killer * Laughing Jack * Eyeless Jack * Ticci-Toby * Zalgo * The Rake * Robocop * Alice Liddell * The Terminator * Sonic * Mario * Wario * Rayman * Godzilla * King Kong * Shrek * Alex (Mugen) * Po * Jason Voorhess * Freddy Krueger * Leatherface * Michael Myers * Candyman * Maniac Cop * Jigsaw * Tall Man * Pinhead * Fox Mask * Ash Williams * The Wolfman * Alien * Predator * Atom * Sonny * War * Death * Strife * Fury * Agony * Sauron * Void * XV * Zeltaos * Laval * Cragger * Eris * Gorzan * Bladvic * Worriz * Rogon * Razar * Flinx * Sir Fangar * Scorm * Spinlyn * Kromnal * Shamol * Thrunder * Li'ella * Delios * Icebite * Tyrannos * Crerornoid * Ryu * Ken Masters * Chun-Li * Guile * Cammy White * Sakura * Charlie Nash * Rose * Mike Haggar * Cody * Guy * Q * Twelve * Zangief * Dhalsim * Blanka * Alex (Capcom) * E.Honda * Dee Jay * Fei Long * T.Hawk * Chris Redfield * Nathan Spencer * Morigan Aensland * Hsien Ko * Felicia * Demitri Maximoff * Anakaris * Victor Von Gerdenheim * Jon Talbain * Lord Raptor * Pyron * Vega * Balrog * Akuma * Albert Wesker * M.Bison * Optimus Prime * Bubblebee * Ironhide * Jazz * Ratchet (Transformers) * Jetfire * Sideswipe * Strongarm * Wheeljack * Hound * Grimlock * Arcee * Megatron * Starcream * Onslaught * Shockwave * Soundwave * Blast Off * Demolisher * Breakdown * Skyquake * Brawl * Predaking * Galvatron * Scourge * Cyclonus * Slipstream * Unicron * Tolstral * Siegfried * Kazuya Mishima * Heihachi Mishima * Paul Phoenix * Yoshimitsu * King (Namco Bandai) * Steve Fox * Jin Kazama * Lin Xiaoyu * Marshall Law * Nina Williams * Bryan Fury * Jack * Rick Taylor * Wonder Momo * Mappy * Valkyrie * Bravoman * Hwoarang * Leo Kliesen * Armor King * Jaycee * Orge * Lars Alexanderson * Alisa Bosconovitch * Armor King * Craig Marduk * Sergei Dragunov * Lei Wulong * Asuka Kazama * Feng * Leo Kliesen * Ganryu * Anna Williams * Jinpachi Mishima * Nightmare * Iron Man * Captain American * Thor * Spider-Man * Hulk * Star-Lord * Wolverine * Deadpool * Ms. Marvel * Black Window * Black Panther * Ghost Rider * Taskmaster * Magneto * Doctor Doom * Ultron * Cyclops * Sentinel * Super-Skrull * Venom * Loki * Thanos * Goku * Vegeta * Sailor Moon * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Inuyasha * Ichigo Lurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Jotaro Kujo * Bobobo * Edward Elric * Alphonse Elric * Itachi Uchiha * Luffy * Nami * Yusuke * Pain * Natsu Dragneel * Light Yagami * Grimmjow * Broly * Cell * Frieza * Guts * Casca * Matorian * Rocky * Felix * Aang * Zuko * Mai * Korra * Mako * Bolin * Katara * Azula * Toph * Appa * Iroh * Roku * Tenzin * Ozai * Sokka * Zhao * Long Feng * Combustion Man * Gearbot * Gwyn * Bambu * Puff * Pyramid Head * Big Daddy * Issac Clarke * Solid Snake * Raiden (Tronic Pastlern) * Eddie * Jimmy/James Hopkins * Sam & Max * Jet * Rottario * Custin * Virganie * Griffith * Entino * John Cena * The Undertaker * Triple H * The Rock * Brock Lesnar * Roman Reigns * AJ Lee * Brodus Clay * Daniel Bryan * Paige * Big Show * Trish Stratus * Sheamus * Nikka Bella * Brie Bella * Randy Orien * Kane * Onbletack * Axel Manning * King (Jetix) * Louie Anderson * Captain Flamingo * Sharon * Natga Vobe * Ying * Yang (Jetix) * Inspector Gadget * Tutenstein * Andy Larkin * Leonardo * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Will Vandom * Jordan C. Wilde * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Chiro * Kick Buttowski * The Tick * Cathy Smith * Abe (Jetix) * Zarica * The King Skeleton * Ken * Doctor Claw * Phobos Escanor * Shredder * Alexander Paine * Krolden * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon * Iori Yagami * Vice * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi * K' * Kula Diamond * Maxima * Ryo Sakazaki * Yuri Sakazaki * King (SNK) * Mai Shiranui * Haohmaru * Athena Asamiya * Kim Kaphwan * Marco Rossi * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge * Ryuji Yamazaki * Geese Howard * Rugal Bernstein * Worgen * Naskurd * Zanclank * Birdax * Herian * Xefen * Plendy * Toxilanda * Salyny * Vankhi * Galnez * Agebot * Bikien * Boomfool * Kanngar * Mostwer * Ulthrax * Ben Tennyson * Dexter * Blossom * Samurai Jack * Johnny Bravo * Juniper Lee * Eddy * Double D * Ed * Edlena/Edber * Tom * Jerry * Scooby Doo * Grim Reaper * Billy * Mandy * Rex Salazar * Garfield * TOM * Bloo * Mac * Robotboy * Finn * Chowder * Mordecai * Rigby * Courage * Numbuh 1 * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles * Hector Con Carne * Ice King * Marceline * Wayne * Lucien * Omi * Kimiko * Raimundo * Clay * Mojo Dojo * Father * Jack Spicer * Protoboy * Vilgax * Aku * Kratos * Parappa * Sly Cooper * Carmelita Fox * Ratchet (PlayStation) * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro * Cole McGrath * Nathan Drake * Jak * Sackboy * Fat Princess * Zeus * Hooded Figure * Nariko * Kat * Emmett Graves * Sweet Tooth * Dollface * Calypso * Colonel Radec * Sir Daniel * Aarbron * Tigershark * Knack * Clockwerk * Chimera Hybrid * Ares (PlayStation) * Barcoll Hornex * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * The Flash * Green Lantern * Shazam * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Hawkgirl * Robin * Nightwing * Swamp Thing * Supergirl * Cybrorg * Catwoman * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Cheetah * Black Manta * Atrocitus * Gorrila Grodd * Sinestro * Black Adam * Ares (DC) * Deathstroke * Bane * Doomsday * Zod * Darkseid * Space Marines * Orks * Eldar * Chaos Space Marines * Tyranids * Imperial Guard * Necrons * Tau Empire * Dark Eldar * Sister of Battle * Deamon Hunter * Chaos Deamon * Squats * Steel Legion * Earth Forces * Witch Hunter * Assient Bladers * Tau Legion * Dance Macabre * Toy Rebel * Element Emperor * Humaxitchus * Zaurmortals * Roman Guardian * Loyalist * Traitor * Invatierer * Horror Macabre * Toy Register * Gangstyler * Morduror * Virus Tynanids * Cyber Imperial Guard * Devil Orks * Herald Necrons * Soulcotion * Zeltivasta * Jim Raynor * Arthas * Tracer * Thrall * Illidan * Artanis * Uther * Dehaka * Reaper * Zeratul * Chen * Leoric * Greymane * Windowmaker * Abathur * Tyrael * Tychus * Haglonus * Diablo * Unten * Amy Jackson * Palmman * Leah * Reptflux * Reese * Rachel * Trip the Catalyst * Ella Metals * Strafe * Danjixrus * Zerita * Leila Metals * Volt * Mioda * Mika Sho * Koloro * Teardrop * Hama * Hein * Micool the Master * Fera * Abba * Jane * Jake * Hooves * Pesh * Hexa * Raitor Bosses * Kavalor (Last Boss) * Mayhem (Sub-Boss) * Lord Vortech (Mid-Boss) Pre-Order * Dhrost * Te'Rask * Polygon Man * Hefares * Tǒurán * Naximun * Irst * Fuse DLC * Will Brake * PAIN-T 2.0 * Rendell * He-Man * Rip * Antonov * Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Modes * Story Mode * Arcade Mode * Battle Mode * Tower Mode * Practice Mode * Challenge Mode Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:2017 games Category:2017 video games Category:2017 Category:5DXL